Konata-vania (NOT a parody of Castlevania)
by LilacKyo
Summary: This is my first installment in a series of Lucky Star fanfics set within a new continuity. In this timeline, everything is horror-based. Konata is a vampire in this story, and all she wants is nothing more than everyone to join her side. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, bats, oh my! Reviews are loved. More chapters and further installments are on the way, stay tuned! :D
1. Welcome Home

**This story takes place in an alternate Lucky Star universe, so do not expect this to be like the Lucky Star world you know and love. Remember, it's just a story, and you should really just relax.**

It stood there against the wall. Clouds were filling in the castle, it was almost 7:00 PM. It was time to wake up. It was a coffin that was home to the town's most feared monster: Konata Izumi. She was a vampire who wanted nothing more than for people to join her side. There was one in particular she wanted to spread her vampiric disease to, but that was somebody who would always try to get out of it. Her name was Kagami Hiiragi. I'm gonna get that soul tonight, Konata said. I must try hard not to let her win this time. She quickly turned into a bat and flew to the wing where Kagami lived. The door was locked, but there was a hole in the window to fly through. She changed back into a vampire and crept up the stairs. She heard voices coming from behind a door, which sounded like Kagami and Tsukasa's. Konata began to slowly turn the doorknob, catching the latter girls' attention. Konata opened the door slowly and scared the crap out of the twins, who were both under the covers in bed, lightly clad.

Konata rushed over to the bed and said, "Please, Kagamin. Why do you reject me? Why won't you join my side?"

Kagami groaned. "What part of 'no' don't you understand? Why do you care so much about me becoming a vampire anyway?"

"Vampires are immortal," Konata replied. "Besides, as a vampire, you only need to eat/drink one thing: blood."

"Why would I ever wanna drink blood?" Kagami said.

"It's the only thing you'll ever have to eat," Konata replied.

Kagami was out of things to say. She took about a minute to think, and Tsukasa hugged her, begging her sister not to leave her. At last, Kagami spoke: "I'll think about it, lemme just go to the library."

"Very well, then," Konata replied. "But I will be back."

Kagami used the dumbwaiter of the castle to head to the basement, where the library was. Usually, Konata would be down there picking out manga and such, but what was always down there was humanity's most feared, non-monster human, Miyuki Takara. In this time, wearing glasses usually equaled being discriminated amongst the townspeople, only because they all thought it implied stupidity. Poor little Miyuki found herself unable to leave her the castle without being bullied. She spent all day in the basement playing the organ. Kagami came down to check on her. She didn't know how to get the pinkette's attention while she was playing such a loud instrument, so she decided to do the only doable thing: remove her glasses. That surely did it. Miyuki let out an adorable gasp and slowly turned around.

"K-K-Kagami?" she said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-san," said Kagami, "but it was the only way I could get your attention."

"Anyways, what do you need?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check on you," Kagami said, "and I wanted to present you with a gift." Kagami pulled out from behind her back a mask.

"A mask?" wondered Miyuki.

"Yeah, I made it myself," said Kagami. "I made it so you could wear it whilst wearing glasses. This way, you won't be afraid to leave your home anymore!"

Miyuki put on the mask and said, "Wow, this is perfect! I love you, Kagami!"

"You really do?"

"Yes," Miyuki said. "I love all my close friends."

She hugged Kagami and began kissing her full on the lips. Suddenly, the bell rang. It was 7:00 PM. At that moment, a bat flew in the room.

"Eek!" Miyuki squealed, "A bat! Get it out! Get it out!"

However, it wasn't just your ordinary bat. It transformed into what it really was...Konata.

"So this is where I find you," she said.

"Go away, bloodbath," said Kagami, "Miyuki and I are having a moment."

"I don't care about her I care about- wait, who?" The name "Miyuki" sounded familiar to Konata.

"It's Miyuki Takara," Kagami said. "You know? That girl who's always picked on just because she wears glasses?"

"Oh yeah," Konata said. "Her..." She looked at the masked pinkette for a second and thought to herself, She looks better than Kagami. That mask must be a sign of wishing to be part of the undead, but that's just me. She might be as stubborn as Kagami. Oh, well. Only one way to find out.

"Hey is it okay if I hug you, Miyuki-san?" Konata quipped.

"NEVER!" Kagami shouted. "I'm never gonna let you curse anybody else over me, bloodbath!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Konata hissed. Now she was getting REALLY mad. "All I want, Kagami, is for you to join me in the underworld. It isn't as bad as everyone says it is..."

"I know you're lying!" Kagami growled. She took a candle off of the organ Miyuki had been playing earlier and threw it at Konata. "Go back to Hell!"

The candle landed and a fire was started.

"Miyuki, run, NOW!" Kagami insisted. With that, Miyuki ran upstairs as fast as she could. When there were only two candles left, Kagami picked them both up and held the two like a cross. Fortunately, it weakened Konata just looking at it. She threw it at Konata's face and ran upstairs to catch up with Miyuki. She began calling Miyuki's name repeatedly, and then found her curled up in her bed, afraid of what had just happened. She was unmasked. Kagami asked, "Yuki-san, are you okay?"

Miyuki sobbed, "I wanna get out of here. That's all I want."

"Yeah, but there's nowhere else to go," Kagami said. "Don't worry, I have a plan; hopefully she'll get the message eventually. If she never does, I'll slay her. I promise."

"You do?" Miyuki sniffled.

"Anything is possible, Miyuki," Kagami said, "Anything is possible."

"Anyways, I gotta go to the lab to check on Tsukasa,"

"B-But what about Konata?" Miyuki whimpered.

"I'll check on her first," Kagami said. Kagami, in her spare time, was a scientist. Her fraternal twin sister, Tsukasa, was her lab assistant. They had currently been working on an experiment in which they create humans of their own. They recently robbed some graves and pieced together two bodies using the dead body parts they had found. The two soon-to-be humans were dubbed Sojiro and Kanata, named after Konata's old parents. Konata hadn't always been a vampire. She became one when one broke into her home and made her one when she was a baby. Her parents were both killed, and not even they have come back as vampires yet.

Before she could go to the lab, though, she had to go check on Konata like she had promised Miyuki. She opened the door to the basement and found that Konata was close to death. For once, she didn't want Konata dead. Not now, anyway.

"Hold on, Konata!" Kagami called. "I'm coming!" She rushed down and saved the vampire and brought her upstairs. Once she reached the lab entrance, Kagami placed Konata on her feet and told her, "Wait here. Don't come down 'til I say so. I've got two special surprises for you!"

"What I really want is for you to join me, but okay," replied Konata. Kagami then headed downstairs to see her now complete experiment.

"If anything's gonna get Konata to change her ways, it's this...I hope." Kagami said in a proud manner.

"How do you even know what her parents looked like?" Tsukasa asked.

"Konata once showed me a picture of them before they passed," Kagami replied. Yes, she had digged up the body parts of Konata's old parents. The bodies were ready to be brought to life. Kagami expected them to be like how they were before they died, but what she didn't know was that Tsukasa had misplaced their brains with abnormal ones. Kagami pulled the switch, lightning struck the two bodies, and before the two sisters knew it, they were alive!

"My goodness..." Kagami said as she freed her new creations from the table. "They're alive! They're alive! They're alive! Oh, in the name of God! Now I know what it feels like to be God! Konata, you can come down now!"

Tsukasa gasped. "You let Konata back in?"

"Remember the plan?" Kagami said. "She's gonna see the monsters and think they're alive again, and she'll hopefully want to remain with them instead of us."

"Oh yeah," Tsukasa said as she hid.

Konata came down and saw the zombie versions of her parents wobbling around. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow!" Konata said. "M-M-Mother? F-F-Father? Is that really you?" While Kagami snuck away, Konata's parents were very interested in their daughter's appearance. Her skin close to pale white, she was revealing a little bit of cleavage, and she had white gloves on, followed by a long cape on her back. Her parents, though, didn't know it was their own daughter (they had abnormal brains, remember?), so they lurched down and attacked Konata.

Kagami ran over to the east wing of the castle. Over there was a shrine dedicated to her older sisters, Inori and Matsuri. They were both mummified alive years ago by criminals. Not much is known about the murderers, or why they did it. Kagami knelt over by Matsuri and Inori's coffins and wondered, I wonder if I'll be cursed to Hell if I bring back the dead. After all, that is playing God, and He probably would not be okay with it. Nevertheless, Kagami now wanted her older sisters back. She sat by the coffins for a while, when suddenly, both the lids began to slide open. A hand covered in casts came out of both coffin, surprising Kagami. What the hell...? she though. Soon, the lids were both pushed downward, and two mummies emerged. Their whole bodies except for their heads were wrapped up. Matsuri's head only had one cast on it, covering up her eye and going over her right ear. Inori had the same trait as her sister.

It took the two mummies a second or two to re-orient their visions. They eventually did see Kagami, who was saying "Matsuri? Inori? Is that you two? It's me! Kagami! Remember me?" Well, wouldn't you know it, Matsuri and Inori did recognize their younger sister.

"Kagami..." they both said.

"What's happened to you two?" Kagami said sheepishly.

"She mummified us," Inori spoke. "She didn't like us one bit,"

"Who didn't?" Kagami stammered.

"She wanted us both to be forgotten about," Matsuri said. "But we don't know who she was."

"What did she look like?" Kagami asked.

"I don't remember..." Matsuri said. "...All I can remember is that she had long hair and dressed up very strangely for a girl."

"I feel like I know who that would be..." Kagami said. "Though I'd have to show her to you to make sure I'm right. What, do you seek revenge on her?"

"Of course," Matsuri said. "She wants us dead, well, we want her dead."

*  
Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Tsukasa had snuck out of her hiding spot, seeing Konata and her reanimated parents were gone. They had departed from the lab, but who knows what happened to them? Tsukasa was bored, and didn't know what else to do. She stood beside a table with test tubes all over it. She knew she wasn't allowed to touch any of them, but she just wanted to try one little sip of one of the potions. So she did.

From there, Tsukasa began to feel weird, very weird. She fell backwards onto her butt and in a corner of the dark lab. She began moaning and grunting, feeling like something was gonna change. She felt weird around her pubic area, and felt something poking out of it. She rolled around on the floor in pain, wishing she hadn't gotten herself into this mess. Finally, when the pain stopped, she looked at her reflection in a couple of test tubes and saw what might be the worst thing of her life...

...Tsukasa was now a boy.

However, she wasn't the only one out and about and suffering such misfortune. Miyuki had left the castle in hopes of finding a new place to live. She was currently in the woods, gallivanting on her own, nervous as Heck. Fog filled the forest, and it was almost midnight. She had been out for a few hours now, surprised at how long she had gone without food. She couldn't sleep, for it was too cold out.

 **Author's notes:**

 **So there you have it. The first chapter in my "Lucky-Horror"-verse. Another chapter is being worked on right now. It took me awhile to get this published. For awhile, I kept experiencing errors uploading it, and last minute changes had to happen, and blah blah blah. Without giving too much away, the second chapter will focus on Miyuki, Kanata, Sojiro, and maybe a sub-yuri will happen. Some of my later stories will not be sequels, but will be set within this continuity and follow totally different stories.  
**

 **That's about it for now.**


	2. Alpha and Omega

**WARNING: The following chapter contains some nudity, exposition, and a yuri theme. Also some gore. Fair warning.**

As the pinkette walked, she heard some sort of growling noise. She looked left, and out of nowhere, something jumped out and attacked her. She couldn't tell what it was, but she somehow got it off of her alright. It left her scarred and bleeding all over. She quickly dashed up a tree until the thing couldn't reach her. Miyuki looked down and saw what the thing really was:...a werewolf. Eventually, the werewolf ran away, and that moment, Miyuki looked up at the moon. From there, she began to feel tingly. She felt like she was gonna be sick. She began moaning in pain as she held her stomach. She cringed and landed on all fours. Eventually, she threw her head back and screamed. She felt her feet stretch out, ripping off her footwear. Her toes lengthened and grew sharp claws. Her fingernails extended into claws as well. Miyuki then felt her muscles getting bigger, ripping most of her clothes off. All the while, she was convulsing and moaning in pain, Eventually, she was dressed in nothing else put her panties, bra, and glasses. Fur was sprouting everywhere on her body, her breasts were enlarging like she was, and soon enough, her back lengthened until her bra popped off. Her sides expanded, tearing her panties. Her glasses fell off as her face stretched forward into the shape of a werewolf's head. It wasn't long at all before Miyuki Takara had changed from a kindhearted, cute teenager to a big monster all covered in fur. She threw her head back and howled at the moon before running off.

15 minutes later, the reanimated versions of Konata's parents happened to be wandering through the woods. Don't ask what they did up until now; no one knows. Miyuki ran into them, and seeing that she wasn't human anymore, it was obvious that she wouldn't act how she normally would. Normally, she would've acted very shy, but she was a werewolf now. She stood up to those monsters and tried to attack them both. Miyuki attacked the reanimated Kanata and literally tore her to pieces. Sojiro's reanimated self remained unscathed, however, he ended up getting into a brawl with the wolf girl. He was stronger than his frail wife, so it was obvious he'd last longer. He tried to wrestle with Miyuki, but Miyuki ripped off Sojiro's hand with her own teeth. Eventually, Sojiro left Miyuki alone, and the werewolf decided to let him live for awhile. She thought she'd give him a break. She eventually ran into a nearby cave and curled up into a ball. She tried to sleep, and began to realize who she really was. She, somehow, was beginning to fall for herself. She was sexually aroused, and by her own appearance. Miyuki knew she had been pretty, but she never thought she was pretty enough to feel aroused because of herself. She cornered herself and tried to relax.

The next morning Miyuki woke up in a cold, curled up state. She looked at herself and saw her own naked body. She gasped, and then tried to sneak out of the cave without being seen. She tried to remember why she was like this. After a few minutes of chilling in the cave, she recalled what happened to her last night. She then thought up of an idea. She saw a pond, which she decided to go take a dip in. She was kind of dirty anway from all that running around on all fours in the woods plus a cave. She dashed over and jumped in. The water was cold, but she adapted to it quickly. _I'll just hang around in here, and if somebody comes, I'll just tell them my clothes got stolen while I was bathing,_ she said to herself. Suddenly, something grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down. Fortunately, Kagami had been outside the castle, and she heard Miyuki's screams. She rushed over and pulled the pinkette out of the water. Kagami patted on Miyuki's back as the pinkette coughed. Kagami also saw a monster come out of the lake. She fought it off with her bare hands. When it finally went away, she continued to comfort Miyuki.

"Are you okay, Miyuki-san?" Kagami asked.

"K-K-Kagami, is that you?" Miyuki said."Yeah, it's me," replied Kagami, "Any reason why you're naked?"Miyuki gasped and quickly covered herself up with her arms ashamed. "Um, well, I was taking a bath here and my clothes were stolen while I was underwater," said Miyuki.

"Well, let's get you inside quickly," Kagami said, "and I'll get you a new change of clothes."

Kagami carried Miyuki's naked body inside the castle and to her room. She went through the pinkette's dresser and found a new change of clothes for Miyuki to put on. She even had an extra pair of glasses.

"Thanks, Kagami," Miyuki said, "and for everything."

"Oh, don't mention it," Kagami said, "I'd do practically anything for you."

"You wanna know what really happened to me? Miyuki said as she finished dressing herself.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagami.

"Well, I said I was bathing in the pond before," Miyuki continued, "but there's actually a little more to it than that. You see…last night I was out walking in the forest and something came out and attacked me."

"What was it?"

"A werewolf. It slashed at me, and just my luck, it was midnight. From there, I turned."

"You must've lost your clothes mid-transformation, huh?"

"That's exactly what happened," said Miyuki, "I woke up in a cave, so that's pretty much why I was bathing in the pond."

"I can craft you a new mask if you want," said Kagami, "I can see you must've lost that, too."

"Oh, thank you, Kagami!" Miyuki said, tears welling up. She hugged Kagami and began passionately kissing her. Kagami was confused, like last time, but part of her was enjoying it.

When Miyuki pulled back, Miyuki said, "Kagami, I must ask…why do you do that?"

"Oh," Miyuki blushed. "You don't like that?"

"No, it's just that I never expected you to fall in love with me," Kagami replied. "If anything, it's kind of flattering."

Miyuki screamed. "Kagami! There's something behind you!"

Kagami looked behind her and saw some sort of parasitic creature hanging from the ceiling right behind her shoulder. Kagami screamed and frantically tore out a loose board from the floor and whacked the creature to death.

"What was that thing?" a shaken up Miyuki said.

"Oh, you'd love to know that, wouldn't you?" said a familiar voice.

 **So finally, Chapter 2 is out.**

 **I don't really have much to say this time. All I can say is that I'm working on Chapter 3 right now. I think we all know who that familiar voice was at the end of the story. Things also will probably get a bit more graphic later on. Next few chapters will have blood, gore, violence, and some more action. I haven't even planned out specifically what'll happen, but maybe Kagami and Miyuki will kick some butt. Oh, and Tsukasa? We'll get back to her soon, don't worry. She/he just wasn't really relevant for this chapter. I don't plan on leaving a character arc aborted or untouched.**

 **So that's all for now. As they say in** ** _Lucky Star_** **before new episodes, look forward to it! :D**


End file.
